


Better When it Feels Wrong

by jacquie_bebop



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Halloween Costumes, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, RFA being drunk fools, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquie_bebop/pseuds/jacquie_bebop
Summary: “Fine. Truth. And don’t pout at me – your dares are honestly terrifying.” You pour yourself another shot, fingers circling the glass.“What’s one fantasy you have?”“Pfff, really? And you call yourself a God-”“I wasn’t finished. What’s one fantasy you’ve had...that you’ve never told Saeran?”





	Better When it Feels Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> No, your eyes aren't deceiving you - I am really uploading a new fic in the year of our lord 2019. I know it's been a while - life happened, but I've also started getting into different fandoms, and my writing has reflected that.
> 
> However, I was a part of the 2019 Love for All Seasons Fan Project, and this is the piece I contributed to that. I was given the season of Autumn, Saeran, & Smut - and this is where my brain went. I was honored to be invited to join and can't believe that there are printed copies of my writing alongside some amazing authors out there in the universe now. The calendar has been released and we were given the go ahead to share, so here we are. 
> 
> This will most likely be my last Mystic Messenger piece. That's not to say I'm done writing - I currently have 6k written for a BTS oneshot - but my muse is taking me in different directions. I hope you follow me there, but if not, just know that your support for my work meant so much to me. I always read every single comment and it fueled me to keep going, to try harder, to not give up. I can't thank you all enough for that. <3
> 
> Let me know what you think!

"Truth or Dare?”

“Really Trustfund, you’re asking me?” Zen scoffed, swigging the last dregs of his beer before reaching for a new one.

“Do you have trouble understanding the question? Would you like me to repeat it for you...slower?” Jumin smirks, pouring the remains of a vintage red into his and Jihyun’s glasses.

 

You couldn’t help but laugh; the light buzz of alcohol pumping through your veins, tinting your cheeks. This wasn’t what you had expected when you invited the RFA over for a planning meeting. The Halloween Bash was only a few days away and there was still so much that needed to be finalized. However, the sight of your boyfriend slumped against his twin, laughing loudly at Zen’s disdain, would surely make tomorrow’s hangover worth it.

Saeran looks down at you before throwing his arm over your shoulder, amusement pulling at his lips as he takes in your glassy eyes and drunk-flushed face.  _ He truly is beautiful _ , you think, still amazed by the fact that you’re lucky enough to call him your own.

Staring into his eyes, you didn’t hear what Zen was asked to do after he agrees to ‘dare’, instead leaning up to press a quick and small kiss to the side of Saeran’s mouth. While you had been together for a while now, the euphoria of being able to kiss him, to touch him had yet to fade. You linger for a moment, relishing in the way his skin feels under your lips.

It’s the cries of laughter that pulled your attention back the room. Zen was swinging his hips slowly to the music that, up until now, had served only as background noise, sashaying himself closer and closer to a very flustered Jaehee. When his arms cross to whip his shirt off, swinging it in circles over his head, Saeyoung stands up, screeching.

“Okay! Enough, enough! It’s been more than 30 seconds!”

“But I was just getting into it!” Zen pouts, shrugging and sitting back down, reaching for his beer.

Jumin’s eyes were brimming with tears, his hand wiping them away as they spilled over his lashes and down his ripened cheeks. It only took a glance to let you know that Yoosung and Jihyun weren’t fairing much better.

These idiots.

You love them.

“Okay, so that leaves…Oh. It’s your turn,” Jaehee smiles at you, nodding her head as you reach for the drink in front of you and shot it back. The soju burned, but you love the pleasant thrum – only rivaled by the way Saeran was smoothing circles into your shoulder.

“What will it be? Truth or da-“

“Actually, Jaehee, I haven’t gotten to ask anyone yet. Let me take this one.”

You roll your eyes as Saeyoung waggles his eyebrows at you. You know that he was taking this game very seriously and instantly realized that if he was the one asking, there was only one, definitive answer.

“Fine. Truth. And don’t pout at me – your dares are honestly terrifying.” You pour yourself another shot, fingers circling the glass.

“What’s one fantasy you have?”

“Pfff, really? And you call yourself a God-”

“I wasn’t finished. What’s one fantasy you’ve had...that you’ve never told Saeran?”

You gulp then, your eyes widening with a glare. That little shit. He looked beyond pleased, a hand coming to rest under his chin as he stares at you expectantly. Shifting nervously, you peer at Saeran in your peripherals,  attempting to gage his reaction.

He gives away nothing.

Your mind immediately goes back to that night…the first time he showed Unknown to you, all those months ago at Saeyoung’s apartment. Unknown...he was rough and dominating; his words clipped and bruised, demanding obedience, and as much as you hated to admit it, you couldn’t help the rush of arousal that pooled in your belly. Ever since returning, he treated you reverently, like a precious piece of glass, one that would crack too easy. Gentle and nurturing, he still pleased you every time you were intimate, always checking in and making sure your needs were met first. But you knew he was holding back, and there was a part of you that wanted him to take control again – to be rough and have you begging. You wanted to be _ ruined _ .

Of course you hadn’t told him this. He was still healing from the years of trauma, not to mention that you were perfectly happy with how things were. But, he did ask for a fantasy…and you know if you lied, they would know. Both of those demon boys.

“Um…can I pass?”

“No.”

“I hate when you two speak in unison.”

“Then answer the question, babe.”

Suddenly remembering the shot in your hand, you down it quickly, wincing. Pulling in a shaky breath, you look everywhere except at the white-haired man beside you. “Uh, well, I sometimes think about…Saeran tapping into his ‘Unknown’ side a bit more.” You practically launch for the bottle, refilling your glass quickly, face hidden.

“What does that mean?” Yoosung’s head lolls to the side like a puppy.

“It means our little party planner likes it rough. Kinky,” Saeyoung winks, and poor Yoosung’s face turns bright red.

You choke a bit on the liquor, sputtering into the back of your hand and sending a pointed glare at your boyfriend’s twin. “So anyway, moving on...” You silently hoped someone would take over the conversation before the shameful flush that was working its way up your face reached your ears.

It was a squeeze at your thigh that had you looking over to him finally, a small reassuring smile on his face. He was opening his mouth to say something further, when another voice cut him off.

“My baby brother is a secret freak, huh? I mean, I should’ve been able to guess, with the collar and chains and everything...”

“Saeyoung, sincerely fuck off,” Saeran deadpanned, eyes rolling as the hacker roars into a fit of laughter. The unsolicited comments continued, and even Zen began chiming in, not missing the chance to take the heat off his own back. It was only when Jumin starting offering tips, much to your horror, that Jihyun finally clapped to get everyone’s attention, suggesting that the group end the night there. You offered him a grateful smile. Admitting your fantasy to your boyfriend was tough enough, you didn’t need your closest friends harping on it all evening.

* * *

 

  
A quick look at the clock tells you that he’s late. You huff impatiently, reaching for your phone to see if you have any missed texts.

None.

It wasn’t like Saeran to get delayed – not when it came to you, anyway –  and your anxiety flares at the thought that he had changed his mind. Maybe the costume idea had sent him over the edge? You thought it was cute; you in your homemade Princess Peach costume, while he would be dressed as the Luigi to Saeyoung’s Mario. When Saeyoung first suggested it, your eyes lit up and looked to him expectantly, clapping with glee when he sighed but nodded his approval. But maybe it was too much?

The ring of the doorbell pulls you from your thoughts, and you move to grab your purse before heading to the door, ready to give him shit for making you wait. Which is why you were surprised when you open the door and found the wrong twin waiting for you.

“What the fuck, Saeyoung?”

“It’s not Saeyoung, it’s a-me, Mario!” He pinches the side of his obscenely thick, fake mustache.

You cock a hip, scoffing, “Mario, where is Luigi? Wasn’t he supposed to be picking me up?”

He reaches for your arm instead of answering, tugging you behind him towards his car. He had picked the red one for the evening, of course.

“He had to handle important plumber business. As the youngest and also the side kick, it was his duty.” He snorts then, realizing what he had said.  _ This idiot.  _ “Anyway, he’ll meet us there Princess, don’t worry!” He smiles at you, shutting the door and placed himself behind the wheel. For a brief moment, you could’ve sworn you saw the flicker of a smirk darken his features, but before you could even think about questioning it, he was back to beaming at you.

“Let’s-a go!”

“Please shut up.”

* * *

The event was a success, of course – the room was filled with costumed bodies, drinks being poured, heavy bass beats pulsing through the speakers near the dance floor. It didn’t take long to spot your fellow RFA members, offering a quick wave before resuming your search for the one person you wanted to see.

One scan of the floor yielded no results, so you made your way to the bar, requesting whatever red concoction that was currently in the punch bowl. Sipping to calm your nerves, you started your sweep yet again – and finally – you spot him.

Otherworldly ice green eyes pierce the crowd, his hand tangling through his errant bleached locks. A black hoodie was slung off of one shoulder, the obsidian inked eye tattoo on clear display, as well as the laced up red tank top showing off his toned, lean chest. A thick choker rested at the base of his throat; the roll of his adam’s apple drawing your gaze up his neck and to his eyes.

He smirks then and saunters to you, his eyes raking up and down your body. You could feel the heady lust as he drank in your appearance, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

_ Jesus fuck _ . He had changed his costume. He was Unknown.

“Well hello, Princess,” he cooed once he was within ear shot, his body looming as you unconsciously press your back into the wall. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Sae-“

“Ah, tsk tsk, Princess. That’s not my name and you know it.”

Swallowing thickly, you meet his eyes once more. Heart thrumming with anticipation, you attempt to clear your throat, your voice coming out as a pitched squeak, “Unknown. What are you doing here?”

“Mmm, much better.” His hand toyed with a strand of your hair, amusement ringing in his voice when you tremble under his touch. “Don’t play dumb. You know why I’m here...You asked me to be here.”

Your thighs clenched together at his husky tone, arousal wallowing shallowly in your gut. Biting your lip, you nodded instead of answering, gulping down the sickly sweet punch.

“Is Princess thirsty? Come on, let's refill your cup.”

Pulling at your arm, he started making his way back to the bar, dragging you behind him while you struggle to keep up. A new cup was forced into your grasp, and he studies your face as you take a tentative sip. Smiling, his right hand comes to rest dangerously low on your back.  “Follow me.”

Moving on autopilot, you’re guided away, mind churning with thoughts you couldn’t quiet.  _ Was he serious? Did he really want to do this? Is he only doing this to make you happy? _ You steal a side glance at the towering man, cheeks rising with heat at the darkness swimming in his eyes, a sneer on his face.  _ Fuck, it did make you happy… _

The whipping of wind and the sudden blunt deafness of the music alert you that you’d been lead to the balcony, the patio large and overlooking the grounds of the property. Besides the twinkling of a few orange fairy lights draped over a pergola, it was mostly black, shadows blanketing concrete where the moon didn’t quite reach. Another gust of wind had you shivering, and it was then you finally looked around – no one else was crazy enough to be out here, it was freezing.

You were alone.

Suddenly, you’re falling backwards,  icy stone of the building making you arch and gasp. His mouth smothered yours, swallowing any noises you make. Strong hands that caged you now slide down until they’ve grasped your wrists, your forgotten cocktail slipping unnoticed as he pinned them both above your head.

Fire smolders in your veins, your eyes rolling back with the intensity of desire that slammed into your every nerve. He was licking into your mouth, demanding control, and you couldn’t remember the last time you had taken a breath – if you could even breathe. He was assaulting every single one of your senses, and you soon found yourself giving in to his devilish intoxication. His lips move lower, nipping gently at the tender flesh of your jaw and breathing hot on your ear. You couldn’t stifle your moan when he rolls his hips against your needy core, the friction delicious before he chuckles lowly. “You never could be quiet, could you? Don’t worry, I’ll have you screaming for me later. ” Pressing another wet kiss to the base of your throat, he pulls away. “But now it’s time to be a good girl and say goodbye to our friends.”

“But, Sae-” you stutter, catching yourself. “Unknown, we just got here. Our friends will notice we’re gone...”

“Say goodbye to your friends  _ now _ , Princess, or you’ll be greeted with a punishment at home.”

Eyes widening, you stare up at the man in front of you, the rush of arousal at his words turning you into a puddle at his feet. Your body craved to give in to him, to submit, and for once you just wanted to let go. Steeling your resolve, you nod once, turning away with a look of determination on your face, pulling your boyfriend by the cuff of his jacket.

You didn’t say goodbye before you left.

* * *

Getting home was a blur, your heart and mind still reeling at what was happening...with what was about to happen. You aren’t sure if it’s the lingering effects of the alcohol consumed or just him, but the next thing you know, you’re in your bedroom, chest heaving as he finally released your mouth from a fervent kiss.

His grip was tight on your hips, mouth scraping and biting at your throat, your collarbone. Moans spill from your lips at an embarrassing speed as you clung to him like a lifeline. Just when one sensation would become too much – his tongue in your mouth, the sharp sting of teeth sinking into milky skin, his strong thigh pressing between your legs – he would move on to something new, always taking, taking, taking. Dizzy with greed, you give in to instincts, and fall pliable under his skilled mouth and hands.

You whine when his warmth leaves you, feeling exposed despite being fully clothed. His hungry glare trails up and down your body as he gasps for air.

Licking his lips, his darkened eyes boring into your own.

“Strip for me.”

It wasn’t a question but a demand.  You do as you were told, trembling hands removing your costume piece by piece; crown, gloves, and shoes tossed aside. Your fingers fumble with the zipper of the dress, refusing to find purchase. A soft ‘tsk’ had you looking his way; his expression was inpatient, eyes hard. “Do I have to do everything?”

Before you could question what that meant, his hands were spinning you, your back towards him. He grabbed the top and, without hesitation, ripped it down the seam, satisfied once the flimsy costume was in two pieces. You gasp when you feel his fingers trail up your spine, making quick work of your bra – which you are glad he decided to not tear to shreds – before you were facing him once more, only your lace panties left.

“On your knees, Princess. Be a good girl; don’t tease me.”

Wincing as your knees connected with the hard floor, you peer up at him through hooded eyes, the thought of having him on your tongue making you salivate. Licking your lips, you started to reach for him. “Ah, look how greedy you are for my cock,” he coos, batting your hands away to undo his jeans, sliding them down and off his body. You don’t move until he gives you a slight nod, reaching out to take his thick length into your hands and keening with pride at the hiss he lets out on contact. You place a kittenish lick at the head, swirling it lightly to collect the precum that had begun to pool there, before slowly tracing down his length. Thigh muscles jumped under your touch, and you know you are pushing the line of teasing – but you couldn’t stop yourself. Trailing lower, you press wet kisses on his balls, gently sucking the tender flesh into your mouth. The loud groan that releases from his throat was your reward, and you can’t help but moan when you see his eyes screwed shut, his face looking fucked out under your ministrations.

Just when you are beginning to feel smug, fingers tangle into the back of your hair tightly, wrenching you away from him completely. Titling you back until you could meet his glare, his free hand grabs your jaw, forcing your mouth open.

“I told you not to tease me, brat,” he growls, his hips pressing his dripping length closer to your pliant lips. “I really do have to do everything myself, don’t I?”

He thrusts himself inside your mouth, his hand dropping from around your jaw to join the other in your hair, guiding you down until your nose is pressing into the soft hair at his base. “Fuck, that’s it, Princess.” You swallow around him, gagging at the intrusion, and he pulls back hastily to repeat the action.

He fucks your face and you feel your eyes water, his pace punishing your gag reflex. Saliva drips from the corners of your lips, painting you a mess. He was using you so roughly, feeling emboldened after each stroke in your mouth, and you love it; moaning around him, thighs clenching. Your cunt was pulsing and throbbing with the need to be touched, and it took all your self control to not slide a hand between your legs for relief, knowing the man towering above you wouldn’t allow such disobedience.

Despite the harshness of his actions, you can see the soft smile pulling at the corner of his lips, secret fondness shining in his eyes as words of praise fell from his lips. “Such a good girl, taking me so well. So perfect for me, with her perfect fucking mouth…”

By the time he pulls you off his length you were wrecked; chest red and heaving, lips swollen and slick with spit, eyes shining and makeup smeared. Gasping for air, you didn’t even register that you were being picked up until you were pushed on the bed face first, a sharp grip at your hips positioning you onto your hands and knees. Pressing your face into the mattress, you mewl when you feel his hands slide up and down the backs of your thighs, hot breath fanning over your clothed cunt without ever receiving the relief of his touch.

“You are so needy, aren’t you, Princess? Just need to be fucked good by my cock, don’t you?” You whine at his words, your hips gently rocking to entice him to do something... _ do anything _ . Instead, a loud smack rings throughout the room, the suddenness of the assault on your now reddened cheek making you to yelp. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, Saeran,”

Realizing the name you called out, you cringe in anticipation of punishment, only letting  the air in your lungs loose when it doesn’t come. Instead, an ironlike grip yanks the last scrap of fabric covering your core down your thighs, effectively binding your legs together. You can feel how wet you are, your slick coating the inside of your thighs, causing you to hiss at the cool air when you’re finally exposed.

“Then beg for it.”

His fingers began tracing slowly up and down your slit, featherlight and expertly ignoring your clit with each sweep. “Please, please give me your cock, I need it so bad, need you so bad,” you pant, not caring about anything but the feel of his fingers against your swollen folds. “I’ll be a good girl, I’ll do anything. Please, Saeran.”

As the last syllable leaves your mouth, he finally slides two fingers into your awaiting heat, curling them expertly to press at the tender spot inside you. His pace is punishing, not letting you ease into the sensation, before he leans forward to lick and suckle your needy clit into his  mouth.

“F-fuck,” you gasp, cries of pleasure incessant and becoming pitched. The coil in your stomach was so tight, so close to snapping, and you couldn’t help but catch your breath as his talented mouth and fingers brought you closer and closer to toppling over the edge.

You cry out when he stops abruptly, pouting until you feel his hands gripping the flesh at your hips.  He flips you onto your back, tearing your underwear from you and hurriedly sliding back down between your legs. “I want to see your face when you cum for me, Princess. Want to look in your eyes as you yell my name,”

His hot mouth tugs at your bundle of nerves again, fingers sliding home to the soft spot of your walls. “Cum for me,” he murmurs against your skin, another demand. One you were quick to comply with after a few more swipes of his wicked tongue. Shouting his name, white heat courses through you, your eyes screwing shut and thighs clamping firmly around his head. It takes you several moments to remember to breathe, and when you finally drop your legs to release his head he sits up, his fingers still fucking you through your orgasm until the feeling becomes too much.

Flinching, you attempt to push him away, body wiggling in attempt to separate him from you.

“Saeran, I can’t, it hurts.” 

Instead of stopping like he normally would, your eyes flash open to see a devious smirk on his face, teeth biting into his bottom lip as he continued to press his fingers into your battered walls. You claw at him to stop, your hands reaching out to grab his wrists before he’s pinning your arms above your head, effectively halting all movement.

“You can do it, Princess, I know you can. It’ll feel even better the second time.” He presses his lips to yours, swallowing down your moans as he pulls his fingers from you. Confusion clouds your face, and it’s not until he pulls your legs up to bend them towards your ears that you realize that his throbbing length is pressing hotly into your core. “You’re going to come again, Princess, but this time it’s going to be on my cock.”

Suddenly his hips are slamming into you, groaning as he fully sheaths himself inside. The stretch burns slightly, but instead of giving you a moment to adjust he’s fucking you. Stars dance behind your eyes, and the heat in your gut is rapidly building at the onslaught of his hips, the powerful harshness of each assault  against your center. The angle is too much, too fast; the thickened head of his cock pounding that perfect spot inside you was sending you hurtling towards your peak, moans and broken cries spilling from your lips.

“Saeran, I’m, I can’t-”

“It’s okay, baby, let go.” he growls, a hand snaking down to swipe at your clit. You were thrown over the edge with unbridled force and a loud cry, heat snapping and bursting behind your eyes. You felt the gush of your orgasm flood your thighs, the force of it pushing him from your tender walls. You couldn’t help but mewl pathetically as he continues circling your abused nub.

“That was so fucking hot. Squirting all over my dick. You’re so good to me, taking me so well, like you were made for me.”

Fatigue sinks into your bones, and you want to nuzzle into the blankets until sleep takes you. Instead you feel him pulling you into his lap, arms circling his neck as he grips your hips and starts fucking upwards harshly. You whimper loudly, pressing your face into his neck as he seeks his high, the stutters and gulps of breath telling you he wasn’t far off. With each precise slam of his hips, his persona starts to slip more and more; the Saeran you have come to know and love over the last several months shining through. “I fucking love you, you’re so beautiful,” he moans, a hand leaving your waist to tilt your face towards his. Kissing you harshly, he suckles your bottom lip into his mouth, biting down lightly before releasing the abused flesh. “I’m so close baby, you’re doing so well.”

You watch as his eyes screw shut, the light sheen of sweat coating his face at the effort over his overworked muscles. Knowing he was close, you clench around him, coaxing him to his end. Turning to bite at the lobe of his ear, you beg breathily.  “Cum inside of me, Saeran. Please, I need you to cum. I need you.”

With a bite at your shoulder, you feel him tense beneath you, cursing as he finally releases. His thrusts slow as he milks himself inside your walls, hot spurts filling you. You collapse against him, chest heaving with exhaustion and Saeran wraps his arms around you, falling back until you’re both against the bed.

You feel your eyes getting heavy, about to succumb to slumber when he mutters huskily beside you.

“So…Happy Halloween?” You can hear the grin in his voice, your eyes snapping open to meet his. “I hope that was okay… was it too much?”

“I can’t believe you hid this from me!”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me your fantasy!” he chides back, a playful smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“I didn’t want to pressure you…I love you the way you are and the way our sex life is now. I didn’t want you think you had to change to keep me happy. I’m already so happy with you, Saeran.”

Warm hands cup your face as you finish speaking, and soon his nose was nuzzling yours, lips pressing softly against your own. “You’re so damn perfect.” He tugs you into his chest, arms smoothing errant patterns into your back.

You’re enveloped wholly, smiling to yourself at the rapid beating of his heart, enjoying the scent of sex mixing with his cologne. A small part of your brain reminds you that you should probably get up and clean yourself, the sticky mess of your combined release rapidly cooling against your skin. You take a few deep breaths, pressing your lips against his jaw before leaning back to get out of the bed and head into the adjoining bathroom.

“So…are there any more fantasies you have?” his voice rings out, and you laugh loudly, finishing within the bathroom and moving to find one of his shirts to pull over your head. “What? That one was actually pretty hot, I think I might like to live out all your fantasies.” He waggles his eyebrows at you, and you giggle at the sight, tossing his boxer briefs to him.

“Yeah, actually I do have another one. I’ve always had this fantasy of being double teamed by twins…” you let your voice trail away, sighing dreamily.

Suddenly you were pulled back into the bed, a growl your only warning before Saeran was back on top of you, pinning your arms to the bed once more.

“Do I need to punish you? Remind you who you belong to?” 

“Who, Unknown?” you stifle a grin, a sharp bite at your throat letting you know you wouldn’t be getting off that easy.

“You are such a brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Despite feeling rusty with - well, everything - I had a lot of fun with this. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you always for reading, commenting, and giving kudos. I love each and every single one of you! ♡


End file.
